Visit
by Mel1592
Summary: Lontoria pays a visit to Cole and Mel


Title: The Visit Author: Mel Rating: G Spoilers: Some big ones for What Lies Beaneath, a few for Remember When and maybe The Miracle Teaser: Lontoria pays a visit, and Mel learns some surprising stuff about her past during their talk Feedback: Oh please, feed me, feed me! Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just take them out of Lion's Gate's toybox for a while, play with them, then return them to their world unharmed  
  
This story was mostly inspired by 'The Miracle', but some minor inspiration did come from one of Blue Raven's stories. It's mostly fluffy stuff. I'll probably follow it up with a companion fic or two exploring the story about Zin's father and Mel's parents more, but consider this a preview.  
  
'Watchfire Bar' Lontoria read from the red and white cloth awning above the building. Cole had said that this was where he was staying. He probably didn't expect to see her again for a long time, she thought, but she wanted to see him again, just to see how he was doing. She couldn't help being slightly nervous going into the bar because of her youthful human body, but it was worth the risk if she managed to get in to see him.  
  
She was glad that she was finally able to drive. Human vehicles weren't like the fast, sleek flying vehicles she was used to on Cirron, but they still served their purpose well. She had told 'her' mother that she was going to visit her friend, the one who had saved her life, and had actually been a bit surprised that she'd agreed to it.  
  
She made her way over to the door and pushed it, then the inner doors open. The bar was empty, except for a young, attractive blonde woman behind the bar.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're closed today . . . " she said, looking up at Lontoria, "and you don't look old enough to be in a bar."  
  
"I'm here to see Cole. Is he in?"  
  
"Oh. . ." She looked a bit nervous. "What's your name?"  
  
"Jamie Swenson," she answered, giving her human name.  
  
"Oh, yes, Lontoria. Cole's told me about you." She walked around the bar. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs. I hope he's not too busy. By the way, I'm Mel Porter, Cole's friend." She motioned toward the stairwell. "This way."  
  
"Cole told me he had a human friend," the Cirronian said as they started to climb, "But that's all he said. He didn't say who it was or anything."  
  
"I'm sorry about being nervous around you at first," Mel said, "It's just that with so many fugitives around, we can't be too careful."  
  
"I understand."  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, they walked a short distance down the hall to Cole's room. Mel rapped on the door.  
  
"Cole, there's someone here to see you. It's Lontoria."  
  
"Daggon?" Lontoria spoke up, using his Cirronian name, knowing he'd recognize the name and her voice instantly.  
  
The door opened, and Cole stepped out. "Lontoria . . . I didn't expect to see you again so soon. I hope nothing's wrong."  
  
"No, everything's all right. I just wanted to come and see you. I can come back another time if you're busy."  
  
"No, that's all right. Come on in," he said, opening the door.  
  
'You two can go down to the living room if you'd like," Mel said.  
  
"All right." He shut his door and stepped into the hall.  
  
"I'll just leave you two. . ."  
  
"You can come along if you'd like," Lontoria said, "After all, you're involved in this whole thing too. And it's nice to finally get to talk to you."  
  
They walked to the apartment's living room. "Can I get you something to drink?" Mel asked.  
  
"No thank you." Cole said.  
  
"Just a glass of water is okay, please."  
  
Mel got the drink, and sat down in the living room with the two Cirronians. "Cole tells me you two were quite close."  
  
"He was a good friend. I knew we could never be anything more than that, but he did make my time on Sar-Top a lot easier. How did you happen to find him?"  
  
"I was on my way back from telling my good-for-nothing ex-boyfriend that I wanted nothing more to do with him and my car broke down out close to Highway 88, where the wormhole was. I found Cole wandering around in his underwear. He'd just taken his human form from an underwear ad. I was afraid of him at first, but then it was probably only natural. He couldn't talk at the time and could hardly even walk. I guess that not taking a body was a little bit of a disadvantage. He fixed my car, and I keep feeling this pull . . . like a really strong attraction. He says it's something to do with two Cirronian life forces being close together or something."  
  
"Are you saying that you're one of us?" Lontoria gasped.  
  
"Part" Mel answered. It's a long story."  
  
"I never realized that something like that was possible." She said, studying Mel curiously. "I've heard of the Migar species intermarrying, though it's rare, but never a human/Ciurronian mix.."  
  
"I guess so," Mel shrugged. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here."  
  
"Lontoria, have you ever heard of the legend of the Stradabrock? And the Keepers of the Dark Secret?"  
  
"That old legend? I thought it was just a story."  
  
Cole shook his head. "It's true. Every legend has a grain of truth in it, and this one was buried here, right underneath this bar. It's what Zin was after. He planned to use it to take everyone in Migar hostage and force them to give him the respect he felt he deserved. What he didn't realize was that the energy backlash created when he entered the wormhole would have very possibly destroyed this entire planet."  
  
"I could never have help him do that!" Lontoria exclaimed. "I could never have help him destroy so many innocent lives that way. It would have been a betrayal of my heritage. How could he be such a cold-blooded monster?"  
  
"His mind was clouded by greed and hate." Cole answered. "He cared only about his own goals, and it didn't matter to him what he had to do or how many died."  
  
"How did you stop him?"  
  
"The weapon is safely hidden somewhere else," he answered. "I almost died trying to stop him. Nestov, my contact among the fugitives, betrayed me. He says he was trying to make it look like he was helping Zin while really helping me. Zin created a weapon that works on anti-matter. It made me as human as you are."  
  
"That was more of my technology," Lontoria said sadly. "I wish I'd never sold it. If it had killed you, I'd never be able to live with myself."  
  
"We all make bad choices, Lontoria," Cole said. "I know you understand that now. But you were willing to pay the price. And you don't have to worry. I'll be all right." He smiled. "This job is dangerous, but I'll be okay as long as I keep my focus and keep my guard up.  
  
"If I ever find a way, I'm going to destroy my research," she said. "So no one else can be harmed by it. Go ahead, go on with the story."  
  
" Nestov, my Dessarian contact among the fugitives, and I went to get it and brought it back here. He hit me with it and then tied Mel and I up in my room. I freed both of us and she went to see what was going on."  
  
"He wanted to go himself, but I knew he was too weak," Mel said. "I insisted on going down myself. He gave me the Collector to use as a scare tactic. We didn't think I could use it, but it was activated when I got back upstairs."  
  
"Since only energy like ours can activate it, there was only one conclusion. Mel is part Cirronian. It was she who re-energized my life force and enabled me to stop Zin. I was able to lock him in the vault where the weapon was. Those doors can never be opened again."  
  
"I would've avoided doing it or taking his life force if I could have. Even though it came to our being enemies, I couldn't forget the friendship we had and all he did for me. He was the only friend I had after my family was killed, before I met you. I confided my feelings and emotions to him and he helped me through that time in my life.  
  
"Wow. I never realized you two were that close," Mel said.  
  
" Having to track him down and try to take his life force couldn't have been easy" Lontoria spoke up. " I had no idea either that you two were that close. "  
  
"It wasn't. I did everything I could. I tried talking to him, but he was just too crazed to listen to reason anymore. I tried to convince him to make himself great in other ways, but he had already chosen his path, and he wasn't willing to pay the price for his actions. He said that it was in his nature, but I think he was too violent even for his fellow Vardians. That's why the Scientific Consortium of Varda rejected his work. Since they wouldn't accept him, he decided to force them to respect him, no matter what the price. He became so desperate because he knew that he didn't die trying to retrieve the Brock, he would go to prison. Either way, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain."  
  
"And he ended up paying an even greater price than if he had went to Sar- Top." Lontoria said. " He ended up paying with his life I should never have trusted him. He was just using me. I was taken in by him, like you said. I felt like he understood me because he and I were both unhappy scientists. But he wanted to control me and I didn't want any part of him after I saw what he really was. "  
  
"He deceived both of us, Lontoria. He was like a brother to me. I thought I could trust him with my life, but he was just putting on a front. I think he had a darkness in him that he couldn't let go of, and it ultimately destroyed him."  
  
"You're right." Lontoria nodded. "So, now that he's gone, what about rest of the fugitives?"  
  
"I recaptured them all at once by hooking my computer up to a satellite. I programmed it to avoid the Watchfire, and your house. I took them back to Sar-Top, then decided to come back here because I wanted to be with Mel. It was fortunate that I did, because they escaped before they could be contained and followed me back through the wormhole. I have to recapture them all again, and without the satellite. It's too risky to risk calling attention to myself and use it again. The only thing is, I don't know if Zin is out there again or not. The device avoided the bar, but I can't be sure if it avoided the area below it. It may or it may not have. But even if he isn't free again, it will still be very dangerous. The fugitives are going to do everything they can to avoid recapture. But I won't stop until I've found them all."  
  
"I know you can do it, Cole. And you have help now." Lontoria added. "Mel can use the Collector . . .  
  
"Yes. But most of these fugitives are so strong that I'm the only one who can get close enough to use the Collector. Even so, Mel has been a great help, and will be again. I couldn't have gotten as far as I did without her."  
  
"I'd like to help if I can. But I can't, can I? I mean, I'm supposed to be an 18 year old human. My-I mean Jamie's-mom wouldn't be very happy if she found out I was doing something dangerous."  
  
"True, but you may be able to help at some point. If I ever need you, I'll let you know. "  
  
"I'd like that." She said, and then turned to Mel. "That must have been a lot to take all at once, finding out you were part alien  
  
"It was. I just can't believe my grandmother never told me about it. I understand why she might not have wanted to, but it still would have been easier than finding it all out the way I did. I found out something strange was going on w hen I found the key, -it's a tin triangle with ancient Vardian writing on it- my grandmother's things, along with a poem in her diary." She began to recite it.  
  
'Circles of stones, keepers of light Miles below where day becomes night Darkness descends from skies up above Faith in the key protects those we love'  
  
"If the Keepers were supposed to protect the weapon, what happened to them?" Lontoria asked.  
  
"The story goes that the first Keepers, in ancient Earth times, took pride in their heritage, and ensured that their children knew what they were and where they came from. But, as centuries passed, things happened. The Vardians deceived everyone by going along with the story that the weapon had been destroyed. The Keepers believed this as well, and saw no need to keeping passing on the information. They became detached from the Cirronian part of themselves. They began to see themselves as more and more human and less and less Cirronian, because they had spent their entire lives on this planet. Some didn't believe the stories, because they had never seen a Cirronian. Some became afraid of it, because they feared that the humans of the time would see them as evil and kill them. The Cirronians knew some humans to be hositle, and stopped visiting as frequently as this area became civilized, and the humans became advanced enough to be a threat to them."  
  
"They're never happy to just talk to you, are they? " Mel asked. "All they want to do is treat you like lab animals."  
  
Cole nodded. "I can see why the humans might be afraid of us, but if they would just let us talk to them, they'd know that we mean no harm. I just wish I could say the same for the other aliens here."  
  
"So what eventually happened?" Lontoria asked. "They just forgot everything?"  
  
"Yes," Cole answered. "Slowly, the stories, and the weapon, were forgotten. The Brock was relegated to just being an old legend for most. But a few stills believed that it existed and came here to search for it.  
  
"And maybe that's why everyone started seeing UFO's in the 50's." Mel spoke up.  
  
"Yes, that could be. As for your grandmother, she probably didn't know of her destiny when she bought this bar, and a small group of Cirronians who knew of the weapon's existence must have come to contact her and tell her what she had to do. They also must have strengthened the bloodline."  
  
'I wonder who it was . . .One of my parents . . . my grandfather? I'd like to find out."  
  
"It's hard to say. And as for why you were never told you, they probably thought, as you said, that they were protecting you from possibly being killed by getting involved in something dangerous."  
  
"I see why she wouldn't have told me now, but by not telling me, they put this entire planet at risk."  
  
"You were fortunate you found me. Otherwise, you might never have found out, and you wouldn't have been able to fulfill your duty."  
  
"I still can 't explain being there at just that time, but yes, you're right."  
  
"We can't allow the same mistake to be made again." Lontoria spoke up. "We can't forget out heritage while we're on this planet."  
  
"Yes," Cole agreed, his eyes glancing between the Cirronian and the part- Cirronian. "It's important to remember what we are, and where we come from. And Mel may very well be the only one of her kind. Her heritage is unique. There are probably very few members of the bloodline left, or very possibly none at all besides Mel."  
  
"Do you k now what abilities you have yet?" she asked Mel.  
  
"No, I'm still finding that out, with Cole's help. It's all very confusing. I don't know anything about my family or myself anymore. I' m just glad Cole's around to help me sort it out. "  
  
"I would think so. You're lucky you have Cole to help you. You two seem to be very close to each other," Lontoria said. "I'm happy you found a good friend, Cole. She's very nice."  
  
"She's very special," he said. "We can't be romantically involved, because it's just too dangerous, but we have a wonderful friendship."  
  
Lontoria could tell that this was true because of the way he looked at Mel. He gazed at her with a certain loving fondness that had never been in his eyes when he looked at her. He looked at her with friendship and compassion, but he looked at Mel with love. She'd know that they could never be anything more than friends. On Earth, she was an 18 year old human, and would have been thought far too young for him. Going back to Cirron would mean going back to Sar-Top. Everyone would know of her escape and there would be no place to hide. If she tried to make a life with Cole, he would be arrested for aiding her. Clearly, it was Mel who now belonged as an important part of his life, not her. She felt a pang of sadness, but at the same time, she understood why it should be this way.  
  
"I also still treasure your friendship, Lontoria," he said. "You've done a lot for me, and I will always remember that. I still want to have you as a friend."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way," she said. "And, if I had to and was able to, I'd give up my life force again to save you."  
  
"I still enjoy these talks, " he said. "Don't hesitate to stop by and see me if you want to. And you can always come to me if something's wrong. If you don't want to come, just call me. The Watchfire is listed in the phone directory. I have an idea. Call here after you get home and I can give you my phone number."  
  
"I'll do that," she said, and glanced at the clock. "I should be going. It's getting late, and my mom.well, Jamie's mom.will get worried. You know, being a human isn't all that bad, but it's not always easy for an adult like me to play a girl. The schooling is too easy for one thing. Especially for a scientist like me. I have to intentionally make mistakes so they don't start thinking I'm some sort of super genius. I've had enough of being famous. I also wish I could live on my own, and not have to act like I still need a mother, but I guess I don't have much of a choice. It's better than being in that Collector, or dead because of Zin."  
  
"True," Cole said.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Mel spoke up.  
  
"Nice meeting you, too. You know, I think we could actually get to be good friends."  
  
"Maybe. We do have a few things in common" Mel couldn't help laughing a bit.  
  
"We do, don't we? "  
  
The three stood, and made their way down the hall and down the stairwell. Lontoria turned to Cole, putting a hand on his chest in the Cirronian equivalent of a hug. He reciprocated, and his hand released a small burst of energy into her chest. She tried to return the gesture, but her still- weakened life force made it nearly impossible. She only managed a weak ripple compared to his. "Take care of yourself. Please be careful."  
  
"I will," he said. "I promise. I'll be all right"  
  
"I'll look out for him," Mel spoke up.  
  
"You do that," she said with a slight smile. "Neither of us wants to see anything happen to him."  
  
Cole smiled. "I didn't have anyone when I first came to this planet. Now I have two friends that care about me. It's a good feeling. Come on, I'll walk outside with you."  
  
"Good-bye, Mel."  
  
"Bye. Maybe next time you can tell me more about Cirron. There's still so much I want to learn. Cole says he wants to take me up their one day and I want to go when the time is right. But even if we don't, it doesn't matter as long as we stay together."  
  
"You'll like Cirron. It's a beautiful planet."  
  
"Hopefully it'll be as good as Cole says it is."  
  
"It will. You'll see." She smiled. "Come on, Cole."  
  
The two Cirronians walked outside together and over to the car. "Take good care of yourself," Cole said as he helped her inside. "I still think about you a lot and it was good to see you. It's good to know you're okay."  
  
"I'll be all right," she said. "I still think about you as well. I'm happy just being friends. And it's good to know you have someone with you who cares about you so much. You're lucky to have found her."  
  
"She and I make a good team," he said. "And we're good for each other in a lot of other ways as well. "  
  
"Good-bye, Cole."  
  
"Good-bye, Lontoria." She started the car and drove away, and she could see Cole in her rearview mirror, standing on the curb, watching her go. 


End file.
